


❉ 139 Dreams (Renjun Huang) Art

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [36]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Art had never been your best subject, falling second only to math. It frustrated you because you loved art so much, having grown up with a father who could paint masterpieces with no effort at all. Meanwhile, you spent hours working only to produce a crudely drawn stickman whose lines weren’t even straight. You had followed so many blogs on Timblr, reading tutorials on how to improve your drawings, but none of it stuck. Your dream had always been to follow in your father’s footsteps, which only grew stronger when he died a few years back.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Renjun Huang) Art

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Angst, Fluff, School, AU ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,362 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Renjun ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Art had never been your best subject, falling second only to math. It frustrated you because you loved art so much, having grown up with a father who could paint masterpieces with no effort at all. Meanwhile, you spent hours working only to produce a crudely drawn stickman whose lines weren’t even straight. You had followed so many blogs on Timblr, reading tutorials on how to improve your drawings, but none of it stuck. Your dream had always been to follow in your father’s footsteps, which only grew stronger when he died a few years back.

How could you possibly achieve your dream when you couldn’t even draw a proper stick figure?

After a while, you found yourself growing more and more envious of those with talent. You wanted so bad what they thought nothing of. You started to loathe those that could create masterpieces. In particular, you hated the art prodigy in your class, Renjun. He was one of the most popular boys in school, loved by all of the students and staff. He was kind and gentle but wasn’t a pushover by no means. His grades were excellent, he could sing and dance, and most importantly, he could draw realistic landscapes and portraits without even thinking about it. His photographic memory was nuts. He was the perfect kid, which only made you hate him more.

“Okay, class, settle down.” The teacher clapped her hands, smiling at her students excitedly. “The arts festival is right around the corner, and our class has been chosen to create the fliers! I’ll be dividing you into pairs, and it’ll be your job to work together to create a beautiful piece of art to represent this class and this school. Keep it clean!” she sent a sharp look to a couple of giggling girls in the corner, both of whom were known for drawing erotic comics. “No extreme violence or gore, either.” This time she glared at Haechan, who had already begun sketching out Godzilla eating a student. “You have two weeks to present your piece. The class will then choose their favorite three to represent us. And no, girls, you are not choosing your own partner.”

At the comment, most of the females in the class protested, all staring longingly at Jaemin.

You scoffed, folding your arms behind your head. “I don’t see what’s so great about him,”

Jaemin looked at you, annoyed. “I can hear you,”

“I know you can.” You spared your seatmate a bored look. “Doesn’t change the fact that I don’t get it. You’re just a guy, why do they worship you?”

He hummed, twirling his pencil absentmindedly.

“If only they saw you in the morning, they wouldn’t think you were so hot. Maybe I should show them.”

“Don’t you dare,” he glared at you. “Don’t forget that I have just as many embarrassing pictures of you as you do of me.”

“Che,” looking away, you knew he had you beat. What was the point of the popular kid being your childhood friend if you couldn’t show off his embarrassing pics?

“Who do you want to partner with?”

“Anyone but you.”

“That’s rich considering I carried you last project.”

“You only carried me because you felt guilty that your rabid fangirls threatened to hex me if I ruined your grade.”

“That’s not the point.”

“That very much **is** the point.”

“Ahem,” the teacher cleared her throat, raising a brow at the two of you. “Are you both done? Good. Y/N, choose from the jar, dear.”

With a sigh, you reluctantly stuck your hand into the ceramic jar and pulled out a folded slip of paper. Uninterested, you passed it to Jaemin, who opened it without a word.

“Renjun,”

Your body tensed and you whipped your head to look at him. Surely he was joking! He turned the paper around and, sure enough, there was his name written in the teacher’s beautiful script. “Fuck my life,”

“Language, Y/N!” The teacher scolded, but you just groaned, sliding down in your seat.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Renjun approached you a week later, a determined but worried look on his face. “Y/N, hello.”

You glanced up at him before packing your things into your bag. He grabbed your arm before you could walk around him. “Let go,”

“Not until you tell me why you’re avoiding me. We have a project due, remember? We only have a week left and we’ve done nothing.”

You rolled your eyes, trying to yank your arm free, but his grip was firm. “You act like you’re incompetent. Just draw something and turn it in.”

“It’s a group project, not a solo one. We need to be working togeth – ”

“God you’re annoying,” you ripped your arm away, making him stumble. “I couldn’t care less if we fail. Do you?” You turned around and headed for the entrance of the library.

“Why do you hate me so much?” His voice was soft, weak. You almost hadn’t heard him.

The words made you freeze in place, hand tightening around the strap of your bag.

“Have I done something to offend you?” His voice rose a bit as he took a step forward. “If I have, please tell me so I can apologize properly.”

You felt anger starting to bubble in your chest.

“I’m not the best at reading people, so I may have done or said something that you took as offensive… but I never meant any harm.”

You scoffed, “Of course not.”

“Eh?”

You whipped around, eyes burning. “Perfect little Renjun never does anything wrong.”

“I never said – ”

“Shut up!” You screamed, gripping the front of his shirt. “What makes you so special, huh? You don’t even take art seriously, it’s your fucking hobby! So why… why were you blessed with effortless talent while I have to struggle with the simplest techniques! It’s not fair… I’ve worked so hard since I was a child to live up to everyone’s expectations, but I’m not my father… I’m not you… I let everyone down and they don’t hesitate to let me know. Was he even my real father? I…” Tears were rolling down your cheeks down, your hands shaking as they clenched his shirt. “It’s not fair,”

Renjun felt a tug at his heart. He pulled you into a hug, gently rubbing your head as you cried into his shoulder. The librarian sent him a look at the noise you were making, but seeing your state made her keep her tongue. Renjun sent her an apologetic look before slowly directing you towards the exit, not once loosening his grip. He brought you to one of the stone benches outside before digging into his pocket looking for a tissue. Finding none, he tugged the sleeve of his sweater down over his hand before gently wiping away your tears. You tried to push him away, but you didn’t have the will to.

“I never knew you were struggling so much.” He murmured softly. “I’m sorry,”

“I don’t want your pity.” You spat, rubbing at your eyes furiously.

“It’s not pity, Y/N.”

His tone made you look up. It wasn’t pity lurking in those brown depths, it was concern and care. He was genuinely concerned about you.

“I’ve treated you like shit for years, shouldn’t you hate me?”

“No,” he looked up at the sky, leaning back on his hands. “It’s strange, but the more you pushed me away, the more I wanted to get close to you.”

“You’re weird,”

He chuckled, sending you a bright smile. “I am~ but so are you.”

You scoffed, looking away from him so he wouldn’t see the pink dusting your cheeks. You both remained silent for a moment. “If… if I help you with the project, it won’t get chosen.”

“I don’t care if it gets chosen or not. I just want to create art with you.”

Your heart skipped a beat, ears turning red. His hand found yours, resting gently on top of it as his head found your shoulder.

“Your heart is too heavy, Y/N. Let me help you take some of that pressure off you.”

You didn’t answer, letting your fingers twist around his own.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
